The Past
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: I am Lilith Annette Shepard. My friends, my loved ones, slaughtered like animals on Mindoir. I do not know what the furture holds for me, but this, this is my past.


I walk out of my house, heading over to one of my friends. "Hey." I call. My friend smiles and waves back.

"Hi, Lili." she says as I came up to her. I give a little grin in reply and we began to walk off toward a tree, one that we had claimed as our tree. As we reach it, we hear a blood chilling scream. I turn on my heels.

"Mahi, I have to go. I'll be right back." I explain. Mahi nods as I run as fast as I can to the source of the scream.

-x-x-x-

As soon as I stop running, I see one of my other friends, Devu, he is on the ground laid in his own blood. I notice a Batarian standing over him, omni-tool lit.

"Still alive. Not for long." the Batarian mumbles as I make my hands into fists.

"I don't think so!" I snarl and run at the slaver, knocking him to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks, and coughs up blood.

"Lili Shepard. You picked the wrong colony to raid!" I hiss and hit him so hard he falls unconscious. I looked down and over to Devu. He sits up, sorta. I walked over and

try to help him up.

I prop him up against a nearby building and apply some medi-gel to his wound.

"Get Mahi and leave." he chokes on each word.

"I'm not leaving without you as well, Devu. You mean so much to me, I can not leave you to die. I just...I can't." I reply. He raises a hand and touches my cheek.

"No. Go now. Lili, if you die because of me...I don't know what I'd do. Please?" he manages and falls silent, his head drops along with his hand. Tears began to fall down my face, making my make-up streak all over.

I stand up and looked at my white shirt and jeans, now stained red from his blood. I tighten my hands into fists again, more screams filled the air. Some of the buildings have even catch fire.

"Mahi! Mother! Father!" I whisper and begin to run back to my own house.

-x-x-x-

I am too late to save mother and father. The house is bloody, bodies are everywhere and it is just plainly a mess.

I walked into my room and take hold of my twin katana blades from my wall, I place the sheaths on on back and hold the swords in my hands. I walk to my father's body and take his pistol and holster. I snap the holster onto my hip and then take my mothers' dagger and put it on my left arm.

I walk out of the house and run back to the tree where I had left my friend, Mahi.

"Mahi!" I yell. There is no reply. When I manage to reach her, I see my friend being stabbed by a slaver.

I raised my katana blades and run forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream and chop of the slaver's head. It rolls away from it's owner's body as blood explodes from the neck. It splatters my face as I turned to Mahi.

"Lili...?" Mahi asks. "How is my brother?"

"Devu is...dead." I answer, gritting my teeth.. "I'm sorry. I tried to save him, I really did."

"Don't worry. I know you, Lili..." Mahi coughs, lifting a hand to grab my bloody shirt. "This is, his blood? Right?"

"Yes." I manage to say as I choke back tears. I give her my extra medi-gel, but her hand loosens and falls from my shirt.

"You can't die. I've lost it all, not you too!" I hug her close before putting her against the tree and standing up. I pick up my katanas and run back to the main part of the colony.

I slice my way through slavers, where I had already been there was nothing but fire, blood and bodies.

-x-x-x-

By the end, I myself am covered from head-to-toe in Human and non-Human blood.

I go back to where I had left Devu's body. I sheath my swords and pick him up, then head to where I had left Mahi.

I bury them both, side-by-side and beneath the tree. I'm pissed off. The slavers killed my friends, my family and who knows who else. I drop to my knees and begin to cry. Everything I had is gone. Everything. I fall onto my stomach and lay there, face in the dirt and tears on her face.

The air gets colder and the light fades. I don't move at all, nothing is fair. I loose my mother, my father, my best friend and my boyfriend. My omni-tool lets out a faint beep.

"Hello? Lili?" a male voice asks. I raise my head, blood smeared over my face. I blink open my tired blue eyes.

"Ra? Is...is that you?" I reply, managing to sit up and spit out the dirt. My body is caked with dry mud and blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" he questions.

"Slavers raided, everybody dead or taken. All but me." I explain, blinking back tears.

"Are...are the Mataki's dead?" he persists.

"Yes, Mahi and Devu are dead. My parents as well." I cough, blood coming out of my mouth.

"Oh, Lili, I'm so sorry-" he tells me. The line goes dead before he finishes. I feel a dagger in my back and my shirt is torn. I spin around, a Batarian glaring at me.

"Son of a bitch." I mutter, and kick him in the face. He reels back and I grip my pistol and use my other hand to wield a katana. I shoot his face and heart, then cut of his limbs, one at a time, ending with his head.

I slump to the ground and sigh, pulling the dagger from my shoulder blade. Blood pours out and I grimace in pain. I apply medi-gel to the wound then my head hits the ground, my eyes closing. I am so goddamn tired.

-x-x-x-

I sit up off the ground, people are everywhere.

"Oh, your alive." a woman says, looking down at me.

"Who the fuck are you people?" I reply.

"That's real polite." she sighs. "We are Alliance. Who are you?" she adds.

"I'm Lili Shepard," I manage. "I grew up here."

"Right, well, we need to get you some medical attention." she tells me then speaks into her comm. "That's right, an alive one. She needs to be treated for shock and she's covered in blood, most likely her own and others." the woman reports. "Alright, I'll bring her in."

"I'll go with you, on one condition." I say. "You let me get some of my things. If I left them here...why is none of your business. And if you want to know how I feel, I feel like I might as well be dead." I add. It's silent between us, then she gives a curt nod. I stand on my feet, ignoring her attempts to help.

I make my way to my house, feeling like I should be gone with my loved ones, to be dead. Why did they all die and I have to live?


End file.
